The perfume
by Pya-Chan
Summary: [Basado en la novela del mismo titulo] Arthur Kirkland es un joven en Francia que tiene muy desarrollado su olfato. Su obsesión por los aromas es tal que hará todo por volverse el mejor perfumista de Francia, y así mostrarles a todos el aroma que más le obsesiona: el de las mujeres.
1. Chapter 1

Para quienes no sepan, el fic está basado en el libro El Perfume, se que tiene película pero aun no la veo.  
La narración es casi la misma del libro, tambien, he modoficado solo un poco el lenguaje del texto ya que aveces era algo... no exactamente explicito y no exactamente vulgar pero... digamos que el morbo va al escribirlo, no al leerlo xD

**Aclaraciones al final del cap  
Advertencias: **No muchas, el lenguaje no es muy explicito,uso de nombres humanos, leves insinuaciones de PruHun tal vez? xD

* * *

En el siglo XVIII existió en Francia uno de los hombres más geniales y abominables que pudo haber en esos años. Su nombre era Arthur Kirkland, aunque se dice que adoptó ese apellido a último minuto. Y a pesar de que su nombre no suene junto al de otros monstruos geniales tales como De Sada, Napoleón, etc. solo ha sido porque su genio y su única ambición se limitó a un terreno que no deja huellas en la historia: el de la perfumería.  
En la época que nos ocupa este relato en las ciudades reinaba un hedor apenas concebible para el hombre actual. Las calles hedían a estiércol, los patios a orines, los huecos de las escaleras a madera podrida y heces de rata, las cocinas a verduras descompuestas y grasa de cabra, los cuartos a sabanas grasientas y húmedas, las chimeneas apestaban a azufre y los mataderos a sangre coagulada.  
El hedor alcanzaba sus máximas proporciones en París ya que era la ciudad más grande de Francia.  
Fue aquí, en el lugar más maloliente de todo el reino, un 17 de julio de 1738 el desgraciado día en que Arthur llegó al mundo.  
Cuando empezaron sus dolores de parto, la madre de Arthur se encontraba en un puesto de pescados del mercado de la ciudad escamando algunos albures que había destripado previamente. A pesar de que fueron pescados esa misma mañana apestaban de tal manera que el hedor podía hasta superar el olor de un cadáver. Sin embargo, la madre de Arthur no percibía el olor a pescado podrido, o a cadáver, ya que su sentido del olfato estaba totalmente embotado, además de que le dolía todo el cuerpo y eso hacía que su sensibilidad a cualquier estimulo externo sea casi nula.  
Solo quería que los dolores cesaran, este era ya su cuarto parto y todos los había tenido en ese puesto de pescados donde siempre las pobres criaturas nacían mediana o totalmente muertas entre las vísceras de pescado que en la noche eran recogidas con una pala para ser tirado en la carretera e incluso en el cementerio. Hoy ocurriría exactamente lo mismo, y la madre de Arthur, una mujer británica de no más de 25 años, muy bonita que aparte de la gota y la sífilis, no padecía ninguna enfermedad grave, que aun esperaba vivir mucho más tiempo, quizá cinco o diez años más e incluso casarse y tener hijos de verdad, por ejemplo.. solo deseaba que todo pasara rápido.  
Cuando empezaron los dolores de parto, se acurrucó bajo el mostrador y dio a luz allí, tal como lo hizo con tres anteriores, tomó un cuchillo para cortar el cordón umbilical y antes de depositar al niño junto a las vísceras de los pescados cayó desvanecida, aun sujetando el cuchillo en sus manos.  
Se escuchan gritos y la gente empieza a juntarse a su alrededor avisando a la policía. La mujer sigue en el suelo y poco a poco va recobrando el conocimiento.  
¿Qué le ha pasado?  
- Nada  
¿Qué hace con ese cuchillo?  
- Nada  
¿De dónde es esa sangre sobre su vestido?  
- De los pescados  
Y ella solo se levanta, deja el cuchillo a un lado y se aleja para lavarse y seguir con su trabajo.

De repente se empieza a escuchar un fuerte llanto y la gente descubre bajo la mesa a la pequeña criatura llorando entre moscas, tripas y cabezas de pescado. Las autoridades lo entregan a una nodriza y encarcelan a su madre. Y como esta confiesa que lo habría dejado morir igual que con sus otros tres hijos la condenan de infanticidio múltiple dos semanas más tarde la decapitan en la Place de Grève.

En esas dos semanas el pobre Arthur ya había cambiado tres veces de nodriza. Ninguna quería cuidarlo por más de dos días, decían que era muy voraz. Mamaba por dos y dejaba sin alimento a los otros lactantes. También argumentaban que no era muy rentable alimentar a un solo lactante.  
El oficial de policía, un tal Ludwig se hartó del tema y decidió mandar al infante a la central de expósitos y huérfanos, desde donde el transporte era efectuado por mozos mediante canastas de rafia, pero como la mortalidad de estos niños durante su transporte era muy alta se les ordenó a los mozos llevar solo a niños bautizados, y como Arthur no lo estaba y aun no poseía un nombre, Ludwig ordenó entregarlo a una orden religiosa para que allí lo bautizaran y decidieran sobre su destino ulterior. Se deshicieron de el en un convento donde se le fue bautizado como Arthur Beilschmidt, el mismo apellido del padre Gilbert Beilschmidt, quien fue el que decidió no enviarlo a ningún orfanato, si no que criarlo a expensas del convento, por lo que lo hizo entregar a una nodriza húngara de nombre Elizabeta Héderváry a la cual se acordó pagar tres francos semanales por sus cuidados.

* * *

Varias semanas después, Elizabeta se presentó ante la puerta del convento con una cesta en la mano y dijo al padre Gilbert, un hombre de no más de 30 años que por alguna razón olía ligeramente a cerveza alemana: "¡Ahí lo tiene!" y depositó la cesta en el umbral.  
- ¿Qué es esto?- preguntó Gilbert, inclinándose sobre la cesta y oliéndola, pues pensaba que se trataba de comida.  
- ¡El bastardo de la infanticida!  
Gilbert metió un dedo en la cesta y pudo ver el rostro del niño que en esos momentos se encontraba dormido.  
- Tiene buen aspecto, y se le ve bien nutrido.  
- Porque me ha dejado casi sin leche, ¡me ha chupado hasta los huesos! Pero esto se acabó, ahora lo cuidarás tu, puedes darle leche de cabra si quieres, come de todo ese bastardo.  
Gilbert se arrepintió de haberle abierto la puerta y deseó que ella solo tomara la cesta y le dejara tranquilo. Se enderezó de a poco y al respirar pudo sentir el olor a leche y queso de oveja que emanaba Elizabeta; era un aroma bastante agradable.  
- De verdad no entiendo que quieres. Te conozco hace mucho, y se que a este niño no le perjudicaría tomar más leche de la cuenta.  
- Pues a mi sí – replicó ella – He bajado casi cinco kilos a pesar de que he comido por tres, ¿ y por cuánto?¡por solo tres francos semanales!  
- Ah, asi que se trata de dinero- de alguna forma, saber eso lo hizo sentirse un poco aliviado.  
- ¡No es eso!  
- Claro que si, siempre es por dinero. Siempre que alguien toca la puerta es para pedir dinero. Por el amor de Dios, esto es un convento, no una casa de caridad.  
- Pues yo no vengo por dinero, solo vengo a devolverte al niño.  
- Sabes Eli – le dijo con ese apodo que usaba con ella hace años- hay muchas nodrizas que quisieran alimentarlo por solo 3 francos a la semana.  
- Pues dáselo a una de ellas ya que yo no lo quiero.  
- ¿Y por que no lo llevas a tu casa? te pagaré 4 francos por ello  
- No- rechazó  
- Ok, 6 francos  
- Te dije que no quiero dinero  
- ¿Entonces por que no lo quieres cuidar? - de verdad se sentía confuso, 6 francos era demasiada paga para la simple tarea de alimentar a un niño y cualquier nodriza hubiese aceptado esa oferta.  
- ¡Ese niño está poseído por el demonio!  
- ¿Poseído? es imposible que esté poseído, el es solo un infante, su alma aun no está, como decirlo, formada del todo, asi que no tiene ningun interes para el demonio. ¿ habla ya acaso? ¿se convulsiona? ¿ huele mal?  
- No huele.. a nada  
- ¿entonces de que te quejas? no huelo nada extraño en el - dijo después de olfatear la cesta un momento- solo el pañal tiene algo de olor, pero es lo normal.  
- No me refiero al pañal ya que es lógico que huela - dijo Eli en tono desabrido- si no que el niño no huele absolutamente a nada.  
- Porque está sano, solo los niños enfermos huelen mal.  
- No es eso, si no que, no huele como un ser humano.  
- ¿Como un ser humano? - Gilbert dejó la cesta en el suelo, sentía como de a poco la ira se empezaba a apoderar de el ante la terquedad de Eli. - ¿Me dices tu que sabes como debería oler un ser humano?  
- Pues, algo así  
- ¿ Entonces quieres decirme que solo por que no huele como una criatura del demonio?  
- Yo no he dicho tal cosa - replicó algo ofendida- solamente digo que el no huele como un lactante  
- Y según tu ¿como huele uno?  
Elizabeta titubeó un poco. Sabía muy bien como olían los niños ya que ella crió, alimentó y besó a docenas de ellos, incluso era capaz de encontrar a uno en la noche solamente por el olor, ahora mismo tenía el olor de un niño en la nariz, pero nunca había pensado en como describir dicho aroma con palabras.  
- Pues -empezó- no es fácil de explicar ya que.. no huelen igual en todas partes ¿sabes? , por ejemplo, los pies huelen como una piedra lisa, y caliente... no, más bien como el requesón... o como la mantequilla.. eso es, huelen a mantequilla fresca. Y el cuerpo huele como.. a una galleta remojada en leche,. Y la cabeza, en la parte de arriba, ahí donde tu tienes todo el pelo blanco - dijo señalando los albinos cabellos de Gilbert que trataba de ignorar ese insignificante detalle - ahí es donde huelen mejor - dijo añadiendo una tierna sonrisa que a los ojos de Gilbert era muy adorable - se parece al olor del caramelo, ¡ no puedes imaginar, Gilbert, lo bien que huelen ahí! una vez que sientes ese aroma les tomas tal cariño como si fueran tus propios hijos. Pero cuando no huelen.. asi como el no huele a niño de pecho... - Elizabeta empezó a hacer unos pequeños gestos, como tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas para decirlo - Simplemente no puedo llevarme a ese niñato a casa.

Gilbert simplemente asentía lentamente, mientras se pasaba la mano por la platinada cabellera, así como asimilando lo recién oído. - ¿ A caramelo? ¿ que sabes tu de caramelo? ¿ lo has probado alguna vez acaso?  
- No directamente - respondió - pero una vez fui a un hotel y en la cocina lo pude oler, el aroma fue tal que no me pude olvidar nunca de el.  
- Ya basta de esto - dijo ya totalmente fatigado - solo cállate un momento, no se cuales serán tus motivos para devolverlo al convento. Es muy triste que hagas esto, así que no quedará otra que despedirte.  
Entonces Gilbert tomó la cesta, respiró una vez más la cálida fragancia a leche que quedó impregnada en la tela que cubría al niño y cerró la puerta con cerrojo para así volver a su despacho.

* * *

Gilbert era un hombre culto. A pesar de su extraña personalidad el era maduro y ordenado - a su manera - y a joven edad decidió entrar a la vida cristiana. Conoció a Elizabeta cuando eran muy jóvenes, cuando ella recién empezó en su trabajo como nodriza, y gracias a ella el empezó a tener un cierto cariño por los niños, y también por ella. Y aunque el supiera que eso estaba mal y que ella ya tuviese pareja - un hombre austriaco que no le agradaba del todo, pero tampoco le desagradaba- el seguía tratándola como una amiga; así que cuando el supo de la llegada de Arthur al convento, pensó que sería bueno para ella ganar un poco de dinero por el. Por eso se le hizo muy extraño que ella acusara de demonio al pobre niño; el, como padre, no negaba la existencia de Satanás, pero que una simple nodriza llegara a esa conclusiones solo por el olfato, el más bajo de los sentidos.  
Como si el infierno oliera a azufre y el paraíso a incienso y mirra.  
- Pobre niño, durmiendo tranquilo en esa cesta ignorando todas esas cosas que se dicen de el. Esa simple nodriza alegado que sabe como han de oler los humanos ¡Ja! ¿que dices tu, chiquirrilin?.  
Y meciendo después con cuidado la cesta sobre sus rodillas, acarició con un dedo la cabeza del niño, diciendo de vez en cuando "chiquirrilin" ya que encontraba que era una palabra cariñosa y tranquilizadora para un infante.  
Al cabo de un rato, el mismo dedo con el que acaricio al niño se lo llevó a la nariz oliéndolo pero sin sentir nada.  
- No hueles por que estás sano. Esa tonta no sabe nada.  
Vaciló un poco sus palabras, como sintiéndose observado, miró a su alrededor y hundió la nariz en la cesta, casi rozando los cabellos rubios del niño, pero a pesar de la cercanía no pudo sentir ningún aroma. ¿A que debía oler un niño? a caramelo no era, eso lo sabía. Tal vez a leche, pero Arthur no olía a leche. Luego pensó que debía oler simplemente a cabellos y piel, así como una persona cualquiera, y tal vez un poco a sudor infantil, pero nada. Los lactantes no huelen a nada, pensó. Un niño de pecho bien cuidado, limpio y alimentado no ha de oler a nada. Esas cosa deberían llegar en la pubertad, cuando recién ahí los niños huelen a hombre y las niñas a mujer.

Volvió a poner la cesta sobre sus rodillas y empezó a mecerla con suavidad. Arthur seguía durmiendo profundamente. Tenía el puño derecho, pequeño y aun rojo, encima de la colcha de la cesta y se lo llevaba de vez en cuando cerca de la mejilla. Gilbert sonrió y sintió un repentino bienestar. Por un momento hasta se permitió pensar de que el era el padre del niño. De que ya no era cura, si no un ciudadano normal, que se había casado con una dulce mujer que olía a leche y queso, al igual que Elizabeta, y con la cual había tenido al niño que ahora mecía, dentro de la cesta, sobre sus piernas.  
Ese pensamiento le infundía una gran calma. Un padre mece a su hijo sobre sus rodillas, la imagen era tan vieja como el mundo y tan nueva y hermosa mientras el mundo existiera. Gilbert sintió un calor en el corazón y su animo se volvió sentimental.

Entonces, el niño se despertó. Se despertó primero con la nariz. La naricilla se movió, se estiró hacia arriba y olfateó. Inspiró aire y lo expiró de a poco. Luego se arrugó y abrió los ojos. Sus ojos eran de un suave verde que con la edad se volvería más intenso. Se notaba que sus ojos aun no estaban acostumbrados a la luz del lugar.  
Gilbert pensó que el no le veía, pero si sentía que el niño le olía. Eso le hizo sentir muy incomodo, a tal punto, que sintió ganas de hacerle a un lado.  
Arthur seguía oliéndole descaradamente y pronto Gilbert se sintió apestando a sudor, a cerveza y a ropa sucia. Se vio casi desnudo y de alguna manera repugnante. Los sentimientos tan tiernos que sintió por el niño de la nada se volvieron los más repulsivos, sintió terror y asco de el, y de el mismo. Olvidó la fantasía en que ese niño compartía su sangre; ahora sobre sus rodillas había un ser extraño y que de alguna manera le generaba rechazo.

Se puso de pie y dejó rápidamente la cesta sobre una mesa. En ese instante el pequeño empezó a gritar. Cerró fuerte los ojos, abrió su boca y empezaba a llorar como si le desgarraran la garganta. A Gilbert se le llegó a helar la sangre al oírle, y su deseo de deshacerse de el se incrementó.  
Empezó la cesta intentando calmarle, susurrándole cosas como "chiquirrilin", pero eso hizo que Arthur llorara aun más fuerte.  
Gilbert simplemente pensó en ir a la calle con el, pero la pregunta era a donde. No podía simplemente abandonarle, y tampoco podía llevarle muy cerca del convento, ya que no faltaría alguien que, en ejemplo de buen samaritano, se lo llevase de vuelta pensando que sería lo mejor para el.  
Rápidamente recordó un convento en la otra orilla donde aceptaban a niños de cualquier edad y condición, claro que, siempre y cuando alguien pagare por su hospedaje.  
Entonces, tomó la cesta y llevó a Arthur hasta allí, entregó al niño y pagó un año por adelantado; regresó a la ciudad, entró a su convento, y una vez ahí se despojó de sus ropas, se lavó de pies a cabeza y se acostó en su recamara, no sin antes santiguarse y orar muchas veces, hasta que cuando ya avanzó bastante la noche, se logró calmar y se quedó dormido.

* * *

Bien, hasta aquí el primer cap que, técnicamente son los primeros 3 capítulos del libro.  
Juro que intenté lo más que pude no copiar tan textual el libro xD  
El apellido de Arthur Beilschmidt es POR AHORA, en unos capítulos más será el Kirkland que todos conocen y aman (?) ya sabrán por que xD  
Originalmente el fic lo empecé escribiendo en mi celular y.. lo encontraba más largo ahí (?) pero bueno, tampoco quiero aburrirles xD.  
No estoy segura que tan diferente y similar es la película del libro, yo solo me basé en este último y la narrativa es la misma así que trataré de no ser tan detallista en algunas partes para así no aburrirles.  
También, había pensado e cambiar la locación dela historia de Francia a Inglaterra pero luego me di cuenta de que habían ciertos escenarios que no sabría como adaptar a un lugar británico, así que solo por eso agregué que la madre de Arthur era una mujer británica, para asi no joderle tanto con la nacionalidad xD

Trataré de actualizar rápido, a pesar de que estoy de vacaciones tengo que leer 2 libros y además tengo una tarea (jodido liceo).  
Ahí se ven ~


	2. Chapter 2

_Perdonen por tardar tanto y solo actualizar esto, pero es que no tenía tiempo. En una semana más vuelvo a clases así que trataré de escribir en un cuaderno o algo para así no atrasarme tanto._

_**Advertencias:** Ninguna por el momento, nombres humanos de por medio._

* * *

El convento era administrado por un tal Wang Yao. Un hombre que lucía de no más de 30 pero los rumores contaban de que su edad era muchísimo más avanzada. Cuando él era mucho más joven se dejó llevar por el opio, causando que a la larga su sentido del olfato se atrofiara, pero curiosamente eso no impidió que no tuviera algún tipo de calor humano. Normalmente él se dejaba llevar un poco por las apariencias, así que era normal que se sintiera a gusto con los niños ya que para él estos eran bastante lindos.  
Pero a pesar de amarlos tanto, algunas veces los niños se sentían algo incomodos por tanto cariño recibido, sobre todo un pequeño pelinegro que era algo así como el favorito de Yao.  
Para el pequeño Arthur, el establecimiento de Wang fue casi como una bendición. Probablemente el no hubiese sobrevivido en ningún otro lugar, pero al menos aquí se crió bien. Podía comer casi cualquier cosa que le sirvieran y logró aguantar toda enfermedad, incluso las mortales. También sobrevivió una caída a un pozo y las quemaduras causadas por el agua caliente. Por consecuencia él tuvo una que otra cicatriz, y por las caídas era normal verle cojear por algún rato.

Arthur solía ser demasiado retraído con los otros niños, y era normal verle solo; probablemente si el hubiese sido acogido por cualquier otra persona a los pocos días el hubiese sido dejado de lado, pero Yao no hacía eso, ya que como no podía notar la falta de olor en Arthur solo lo veía como un niño tímido y callado.  
Pero los otros niños no le veían así, si no que más bien, le tenían un fuerte rechazo, e incluso miedo. El primer día que Arthur llegó todos se alejaban de donde estaba y durante la noche se acercaban mucho a sus compañeros de cama, como si hiciera más frio. Los más pequeños gritaban en la noche y otros de miedo sentían que se les acababa el aire.  
Un día los mayores decidieron tomar cartas en el asunto y juntos decidieron cubrirle la cara con algunos trapos para así ahogarlo. Al día siguiente Yao encontró el montón de trapos, y al desenmarañarlos puedo encontrar a Arthur algo azulado, pero no muerto.  
Lo siguieron intentando muchas veces, pero todo fue en vano, intentaron estrangularle, abandonarlo e incluso lanzarlo al agua, pero Arthur nunca se ahogaba o su llanto siempre lo delataba. Ahogarle tapándole la nariz o la boca hubiese sido más efectivo, pero ninguno se atrevía a tocarle, sentían el mismo asco que cuando alguien ve una gran araña gorda que no se quiere aplastar con la mano. Los niños no le odiaban, simplemente les molestaba mucho su presencia. Le tenían miedo.

Pero, si se le veía bien, no había nada en su imagen que infundiera miedo. No era muy algo, su pelo siempre estaba desordenado, el ceño siempre estaba fruncido y sus cejas como eran gruesas llegaban a inspirar rechazo en los demás. Tampoco era torpe y no muy agresivo, aunque pareciera que era algo cortante con los otros niños.  
Tampoco era que fuese tonto, pero no llegó a hablar hasta los 4 años; su primera palabra fue "pescado", palabra que pronunció casi como un eco el día en que un vendedor de pescados pasó frente al convento.  
Después le siguieron palabras tales como "establo", "leche" y "rosas"; para esta última fue ayudado por el jardinero. Los verbos y adjetivos le resultaban muy difíciles; solo podía decir sustantivos, o mejor dicho, nombres de cosas concretas, tales como cosas, animales, plantas o personas ya que estos le sorprendían por su olor.

Fue en los calurosos días de marzo cuando, sentado sobre un montón de troncos que crujían por el calor pronunció la palabra "leña". Había visto leña muchas veces y tambien oido la palabra otras tantas, pero nunca le había interezado tanto como para pronunciar su nombre. Tenía muy claro el concepto de ella ya que muchas veces durante el invierno era enviado al cobertizo a , sentado sobre los leños con las piernas estiradas y la espalda apoyada sobre la pared del cobertizo, se encontraba inmovil y con los ojos cerrados. No veía ni sentia nada, solo se dedicaba a sentir el olor de la leña. El olor le impregnaba la nariz y de a poco lo guardaba en su mente hasta que de repente vomitó la palabra "madera". Lo hizo como si el aroma le ahogara desde la lengua hasta la garganta, y fue ahi cuando tomó consiencia de que se estaba ahogando en su aroma, se sobresaltó, bajó resvalando por los troncos y se alejó tambaleandose un poco. Aún dpias despues se sentía muy afectado cuando recordaba esa intensa experiencia olfatoria.

* * *

Y de esa manera Arthur aprendió a hablar, recordando el aroma de las cosas que podía ver a su al rededor. Le costaba aun el aprender conceptos abstractos, sobre todo, los de etica y moral le presentaban serias dificultades. No podía retenerlas y ls confundía entre si, incluso siendo adulto la única manera de usarlas era a la fuerza y muchas veces las usaba inapropiadamente: Dios, justicia, amor, humildad, gratitud, amistad, empatia, familia, etc representaban ideas muy enigmaticas para el.  
Por el contrario, el lenguaje que era considerado "corriente" ya de a poco le fue resultando escaso para designar toas esas cosas que había olido. Pronto ya no olia solo a madera, si no que a diferentes tipos de ella, arce, pino, roble, olmo, madera vieja, podrida, humeda, mohosa e incluso troncos y astillas individualmente. Tambien podía distinguir distintas clases de aserrin y todo lo distingia tan claramente como si fueran objetos claramente diferenciados. Y lo mismo podía hacer con tras cosas. Sabía muy bien que lo que Yao les servia cada mañana a todos era leche, y a pesar de ser olo eso para el siempre era diferente. Para Arthur esta olia y sabía distinta dependiendo su temperatura, de que vaca procedia e incluso de que manera esta fue alimentada.  
La gran desproporción que había entre la riqueza del mundo que era solo percibido por el olfato y la pobreza de palabras que había para describir cada uno de estos aromas hacían dudar a Arthur del sentido que tenía el lenguaje y que este solo se adapta a las cosas que, más que nada, podían ser vistas.

* * *

Cuando ya cumplió 6 años, Arthur había captado completamente su entorno mediante su olfato. No había ningun objeto o rincon que el no hubiese ya olido. Ninguna persona, ninguna cosa, e incluso ninguna piedra no habia pasado previamente por su olfato. Tenía en su memoria más de diez mil aromas diferentes, y todos con tal claridad que cuando se acordaba de uno de ellos, no recordaba su aroma, si no que lo podía sentir.  
Solía pasar sus dias solo, entretenido solamente en recordar los aromas, causando que se volviera alguien más introvertido. Era normal que se la pasara vagando por la casa o por el jardín, tambien aveces salia solo y no volvia hasta muy tarde, causando que a su llegada fuera regañado, pero pareciera que eso no le importaba. Incluso la asistencia esporadica a la escuela no logró cambio alguno en su conducta, aunque al menos aprendió a deletrear y a escribir su nombre. Su maestro terminó tachandolo de tonto.  
En cambio, Yao sentía que Arthur tenia habilidades especiales, por no decir sobre naturales. Por ejemplo, se le hacía muy extraño que Arthur fuera el uníco que, siendo tan pequeño, no le tuviese ningun miedo a la oscuridad; sele podía mandar a cualquier hora al sotano o al cobertizo durante la noche. Pero lo más notable era de que, almenos Yao, creia saber que Arthur era capaz de ver detras de las paredes o las puertas cerradas. Arthur sabía con tal precision cuantos niños habían en algún cuarto sin tener que entrar para poder contarlos y tambien sabia si había alguna oruga oculta dentro de alguna verdura. Una vez Yao había escondido algo de dinero, pero lo había ocultado tan bien que despues no lo encontraba, entonces Arthur sin burcarlo solamente señaló cerca de la chimenea y detras de una viga, en efecto ¡ahi estaba! Incluso podía anunciar las visitas con muchos minutos de anticipación o predecia las tormentas muchisimo antes de que apareciera nube alguna en el cielo. Yao obviamente nunca se la abría ocurrido atribuir estos "poderes" al sentido del olfato, que nada de esto Arthur lo veía si no que lo olía, y con una precisión increible. Yao estaba convencido de que Arthur era un vidente, y como el sabía de que los videntes traian mala suerte empezó a sentir miedo que cada día se hizo más grande ante la insoportable idea de vivir bajo el mismo techo que una persona que puede ver a través de las paredes, así que cuando descubrió la "habilidad" del niño inmediatamente empezó a pensar en como deshacerse de el.  
Por cosas de la casualidad, para esas fechas - en ese entonces Arthur tenía apenas 8 - el convento del padre Gilbert suspendió sus pagos anuales sin indicar sus motivos, por lo que ya no se podia seguir manteniendo a Arthur en el lugar. Yao no hizo ningpun reclamo ante eso, esperó una semana más a ver si acaso aparecia el dinero, pero como no pasó nada entonces tomó a Arthur de la mano y partió con el a la ciudad.

* * *

Cerca del rio Yao conocia a un ruso que era curtidor al cual notoriamente necesitaba mano de obra joven. En ese oficio había trabajos tan peligrosos que un maestro responsable no pondria nunca en su sano juicio a realizar a sus trabajadores especializados, si no que se lo encargaría a algún vagavundo o a algpun niño sin amo, pero Iván -este era su nombre- tal parece que no discriminaba ya que a cualquiera de sus trabajadores les tocaba realizar alguna muy peligrosa tarea. Yao estaba consiente de que Arthur podría morir ahí, pero ya no le importaba mucho eso. Sí sobrevivia, bien, y si no, no le importaba. El ya había cumplido con su deber y el plazo del hospedaje ya había acabado.  
Le pidió a Iván una declaración por escrito de que ahora él se hacía cargo de Arthur, firmó por su parte el recibo de quince francos de comisión y emprendió su viaje de regreso sin sentir ni un poco de remordimiento.

* * *

Viendo que abandonaremos a Yao en este punto de la historia y no le volveremos a ver más adelante, sería bueno describir en breves palabras el final de sus dias.

Siguió manteniendo a los niños en el hogar, pero a medida que estos fueron creciendo muchos de ellos se fueron haciendo más distantes con el, sobre todo su preferido que correspondía al nombre de Honda Kiku. En 1782 se vió obligado a cerrar y caido en una leve depresión a causa de su aparente soledad recayó en el opio volviendose totalmente adicto a esta. Al final se resignó y decidió esperar de esta manera su muerte, pero esta curiosamente no llegaba. Pasaron los años y Yao vio pasar guerras y hasta una gran revolución que no le afectó en lo absoluto, y mucho menos al no ser francés de sangre. Sin embargo, cuando ia se encontraba cerca de sus 80 años, se vió obligado a abandonar a enmigrar y sus pertenencias fueron expropiadas. Decidió volver a China donde pasó el resto de sus años con un hermano que vivia en Hong Kong el cual le logró resguardar de alguna manera hasta su muerte.

* * *

_Lo se, este me quedó ultra corto, pero no tuve tiempo de hacer nada más D: de verdad perdón._  
_Intenté cambiar lo más que pude algunas cosas, pero, en verdad es algo dificil de hacer (al menos para mi)._

_De verdad espero concejos o algo ya que así podré mejorar mucho más la historia._


End file.
